Inside Out (DaffyDucksFantasticIslandRockz Style) Trailer/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Romanov Family are Eating) *Mrs. Koala: So, how was the first day of school? *Ruth-Ann: It was fine, I guess. *Cheer Bear (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Marge Simpson: Did you guys pick up on that? *Lisa Simpson: Sure did. *Lois Griffin: Something's wrong. *Marge Simpson: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Mrs. Koala Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Mrs. Koala Clears her Throat Louder) *Fred Flintstone: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Homer Simpson: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Fred Flintstone: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Marge Simpson: Signal him again. *Mr. Koala: Ah, so, Ruth-Ann, how was school? *Francine Smith: Seriously? *Marge Simpson: You've gotta be kidding me! *Wilma Flintstone: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(DaffyDucksFantasticIslandRockz Productions) *(Treat Heart Pig Touches a Button) *Ruth-Ann: School was great, all right? *Beastly: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Mrs. Koala: Ruth-Ann, is everything okay? *(Ruth-Ann Scoffs) *Homer Simpson: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Fred Flintstone: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Homer Simpson: No! Not the foot! *Mr. Koala: Ruth-Ann, I do not like this new attitude. *Yosemite Sam: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Beastly: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Yosemite Sam Punches Beastly and Hits a Button) *Ruth-Ann: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Homer Simpson: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Fred Flintstone: Take it to deaf con 2. *Homer Simpson: Deaf con 2. *Mr. Koala: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Yosemite Sam: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Ruth-Ann: Yeah, well, well-- *Fred Flintstone: Prepare the foot! *Homer Simpson: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Homer Simpson: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Mr. Koala and Ruth-Ann Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Yosemite Sam Screams) *Ruth-Ann: Just shut up! *Fred Flintstone: Fire! *Mr. Koala: That's it. Go to your room. *Homer Simpson: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Fred Flintstone: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Lois Griffin: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Big Hero 6 (DaffyDucksFantasticIslandRockz Style), Wreck-It Brave Heart Lion, and Toy Story 3 (DaffyDucksFantasticIslandRockz Style)... *(Wilma Flintstone Pushes a Button) *Danny Dingo: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (DaffyDucksFantasticIslandRockz Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Mrs. Koala: So, Ruth-Ann, how was the first day of school? *Ruth-Ann: Fine, I guess. *Marge Simpson: Did you guys pick up on that? *Lisa Simpson: Sure did. *Lois Griffin: Something's wrong. *Marge Simpson: Signal the husband. *Mrs. Koala: (Clear throat) *Fred Flintstone: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Homer Simpson: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Fred Flintstone: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Cheer Bear: I'm Cheer Bear. This is Bright Heart Raccoon. That's Yosemite Sam. *Yosemite Sam: What? *Cheer Bear: This is Treat Heart Pig. And that's Beastly. *Beastly: (Screaming) *Cheer Bear: We're Ruth-Ann's emotions. These are Ruth-Ann's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Bright Heart Raccoon: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Cheer Bear: What happened? Bright Heart! *Beastly: She did something to the memory! *Mrs. Koala: Is everything okay? *Ruth-Ann: I dunno. *Beastly: Change it back, Pink Bear! *Cheer Bear: I'm trying! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Cheer Bear, no! Please! *Cheer Bear: Let it go! *Beastly: The core memories! *Cheer Bear: No, no, no, no! *Yosemite Sam: Can I say that curse word now? *Treat Heart Pig: What do we do now? *Beastly: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Treat Heart Pig: We have a major problem. *Beastly: Oh, I wish Cheer Bear was here. *Cheer Bear: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Bright Heart Raccoon: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Cheer Bear: Think positive! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Beastly: What was that? Was it a bear? *Treat Heart Pig: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Yosemite Sam: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Cheer Bear: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Grinny! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Big Hero 6 (DaffyDucksFantasticIslandRockz Style), Wreck-It Brave Heart Lion, and Toy Story 3 (DaffyDucksFantasticIslandRockz Style)) *Cheer Bear: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Treat Heart Pig: It's broccoli! *Yosemite Sam: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Dr. Strangeglove: Who's the birthday girl? *Ruth-Ann: (Yells) *Beastly: Brain freeze! *Cheer Bear: Hang on! Ruth-Ann, here we come! Category:DaffyDucksFantasticIslandRockz Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside out transcript Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs